1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a regulator circuit, and more particularly to a regulator circuit capable of enhancing performance.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Regulators, which are utilized as voltage sources in a wide variety of electronic circuits, are generally designed to generate a desired output voltage signal irrespective of variations in input voltage signal. The regulators typically include a power transistor which drives an output load of the electronic device.
Recently, as the power consumption of electronic circuits increases, a size and gate capacitance of the power transistor increases as well. This can be problematical in that the relatively large gate capacitance increases the time needed to remove ripple from the output voltage. In addition, a resonance phenomenon occurs in the output voltage, which degrades a performance of the regulator.